Present invention is directed to the field of gravity and its fluctuations.
Regular gravity fluctuations can be produced and used to effect communication; a communication link based on gravitational waves can travel through the Earth and thus present-day geo-stationary satellite based microwave communication links could be augmented and replaced. Even, weak gravity modulations of certain frequencies can be utilized for geological mapping and prospecting and medical imaging.
All of the existing modes of gravity fluctuations are known to be of distant celestial origin. However, based on this inventor's research whose physical background essentially has foundations in Compton nuclear scattering, a new theoretical approach to the origins of gravity postulated in December 2007 was first faintly confirmed experimentally on Sep. 1, 2010 and thereafter further confirmation occurred on Sep. 30, 2010 followed by a series of experiments conducted by him till date, and are continuing.